Un dia con Fira y Amy
by Vanuzza
Summary: Dos hermanas fanaticas de petshop of horrors estan decididas a sacar al Conde de la television, que estupideces y locuras les pasaran despues de esto? jejeje


Un dia con Fira y Amy

.--.--.--.

-Esa tonta de la salvaje de Mabala, la matare!- dijo Fira golpeando la mesa con su puño

-Relajate Fira, mejor concentremonos en la frase que puso la profesora Matifa Sullivan- dijo Amy

-Esta bien- comienza a leer- Reflexiona: Si una mariposa mueve sus alas en china se producira un huracan en el caribe...

Fira y Amy se miraron a la cara -¿ESO QUE SIGNIFICA?-

-Bueno, veamos la pelicula de PetShop Of Horrors y despues hacemos esto- dijo Fira encendiendo la tele y poniendo la pelicula

1 hora despues

-QUIERO SACAR AL CONDE DE LA TELE!- dijeron Amy y Fira al mismo tiempo

-Porque no lo hacemos?- dijo Fira con los ojos llenos de estrellitas

-Si, como hacemos eso genio?- dijo Amy desconcertada

-escucha, paraliza la imagen donde sale completo- dijo Fira

-Ok, ahora que Fira?- pregunto Amy congelando la imagen

-Ahora lo sacare- dijo Fira metiendo la mano...dentro de la PANTALLA!

-Ah, bien, explicame como hisciste eso...- dijo Amy de lo mas tranguila

-Amy, esto es un fic, podemos hacer cualquier cosa, incluso volar!- dijo Fira tirandose al aire y pegandose contra el piso

-lo se, pero eso no tiene que ver aqui, en este si ahy gravedad- dijo Amy cayendose al tropezarse con el brazo se Fira

-hey saquemos a D!- dijo Fira sacando el brazo de D del televisor

-Yo te ayudo- dijo Amy tomando el otro brazo

-Amy...

-si?

-Claro que tu me ayudas, eres la unica ademas de mi!

-si?

-SI!

-Que ahy de...

-La mayonesa no tiene manos

-ok

-Jalalo con mas fuerza

-Ok- dijo tirando del brazo del conde con tanta fuerza que nuestro personaje cayo sobre ambas chicas

-Oye Fira

-Dime Amy?

-Lo besamos?

-no lo se

-Crees que se despierte? (el conde esta dormido)

-No lo se, por si las dudas tienes esa torta de chocolate con fresas

-Claro

-Entonces no ahy problema

Las dos contaron la cuenta regresiva del 3 al 0 y le dieron un beso en cada mejilla al mismo tiempo por lo cual el conde se desperto asombrado mirando a las chicas

-Shhh Amy, no hagas movimientos bruscos

-HOLA CONDE D!- Dijo Amy abrazandolo

-Debi suponerlo- dijo Fira tapando su cara con una mano

-Eh, señorita, me esta ahorcando- dijo el Conde azul de que no le entraba aire

-No quiero!- dijo Amy con estilo de Lima (saber marionette j)

-Sueltalo- dijo Fira mas como un ruego que una orden

-De acuerdo- dijo Amy algo de mal humor al soltar al conde

-Gracias!- dijo D tomando todo el aire que podia- AIRE AIRE AIRE!

-Si quiere yo le doy respiracion boca a boca- dijo Fira

-Olvidalo!- le replico Amy

-No se molesten por eso señoritas...

-Oye D, quieres torta de chocolate?- preguntó Fira

-TORTA DE CHOCOLATE? DONDE ESTA?- Dijo el conde con los ojos como corazones

-Venga al comedor- dijo Amy con Fira caminando tomadas de los brazos del conde D quien no se preocupaba por como llego aqui o quienes eran ellas si no por...LA DELICIOSA TORTA JEJEJE

.·En el comedor...

-Oye Amy

-Si Fira?

-Creo que el conde esta odsecionado con los dulces

-Yo tambien

-Ocurre algo malo?- pregunto el conde curioso

-No nada, Conde es solo que...

-Puede ayudarnos con esta tarea, tenemos que reflexionar y no entendemos nada- dijo Fira dandole el cuaderno de castellano a D

-"Si una mariposa vuela en China, abra un huracan en el caribe"...- leyó D la frase a reflexionar- Bien significa que hasta el detalle mas pequeño simboliza algo muy grande

-Es todo?

-Tanto pensar para nada!- se quejo Fira

-jejeje- rio D mientras tomaba algo de té

-Oye Fira

-Dime

-Dejaste el portal del televisor abierto?

-no lo se porque?

-Porque creo que la Medusa, Alice, Kirin y Eva se salieron de la television- dijo Amy

-Como sabes eso

-Bueno, ahy cuarenta conejos por todos lados, una sirena que anda pidiendo agua como loca, una tipa con los ojos vendados y un niño que esta jalando de la tela de mi vestido

-Señorita, donde esta el baño?- pregunto el Kirin

-A la derecha- dijo Amy señalandole el baño- ademas de que cierto murcielago tambien salio de alli

-Q!- dijo Q-chan tratando de sacar de la torta una fresa

- OH NO!

-que paso ahora!

-Papa D salio de la tele- dijo Amy

-Papa d?... el PADRE DEL CONDE!- dijo Fira algo asustada

-Si, que hacemos ahora?

-No se

-Espera... si salieron de la tele D, Papa D, Medusa, Kirin, Alice y Eva eso significa que tambien saldra...

-¡LEON!- gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo corriendo hasta el televisor

-Oigan que les ocurre?- dijo la Medusa con la que se habian tropezado el par de locas y se calleron, derribando a Alice quien se cayo sobre Eva, es decir Fira cayo sobre Amy, Amy sobre Medusa, Medusa sobre Alice, y Alice sobre Eva

-Alguien anoto el numero de la matricula del camion que me atropeyó?- dijo Eva con los ojos dandole vueltas, mientras Alice y Medusa se desmayaban

-Uhy Fira, ahora si que metiste la pata

-Yo meter la pata? tu empezaste!

-Fue tu idea traer al conde aqui!

-Si pero tu me seguiste el plan!

-Oigan niñas no discutan tanto, de casualidad no han visto a un hombre chino, con ojos oro y violeta?- pregunto el rubio que salia de la tele

-¡LEON ORCOT!- gritaron ambas

-Ese es mi nombre no lo malgasten

-Con que el tonto ser humano vino de nuevo por mi hijo eh?- dijo Papa D hacercandose a Leon- te dire algo, Detective Leon Orcot, le pones un dedo encima a mi descendiente y...- dijo casi pegando los labios a los de Leon- usted no saldra vivo

-wow, el padre de D sirve de drama al fic

-Amy deja de decir que es un fic!

-Eso le quita trama a la pelicula madame- dijo el padre de D con un tono de voz muy sexy

-ehhhh... Fira el me asusta- dijo Amy escondiendose detras de Fira

-A mi tambien...

-Lo que sea, donde rayos esta ese conde

-Comiendo una torta...

-TORTA?- Dijo Papa D con ojos de corazoncitos- Donde esta?

-Debi suponer que a papa D le gustaria demasiado la torta- dijo Leon para si mismo

-Tengo una idea!- dijo Amy feliz

-Cual?

-Engañemos a Papa D y llevemoslo de regreso a la tele con una torta!

-Ok- dijo Fira tomando la torta- Hey papa d, vaya por la torta- dijo tirandola al televisor y Papa d salio detras de ella

-Medusa y Alice estan incosientes metamoslas al televisor junto con Eva y el Kirin que estan dormidos- dijo Amy

Despues de media hora ya habian metido a todos los animales (incluyendo los 40 conejitos de Alice) al televisor

-Q?

-Si q-chan debes entrar a la tele- dijo Amy

-Q!- dijo odstinado

-Murcielago estupido!

-Se mas amable Fira, mira Q-chan entra a la tele y te enviare un pastel de fresas solo para ti...- dijo Amy dulcemente

-Q!- Chilló feliz q-chan disparandose a la tele

-Eso no es ser amable, eso es soborno

-Lo se, pero si no lo hacia Q-chan no entraria a la tele

-Es verdad, por cierto... - dijo Fira mirando a todos lados- donde estan D y Leon?

-ups!- dijeron las dos

1 hora despues

-revisamos el apartamento entero, donde pueden...

-MIRA, una nota de Leon y D dice que gracias por meterlos en el fic y que se llevaron la torta

-Ok- dijo Fira apagando la tele y el DVD player

-Arreglemos la casa antes de que papá y mamá vean el desastre y...

-¿PERO QUE PASO AQUI?

-Oh oh- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-¡FIRA¡AMY!- gritó su padre muy molesto

-A la tele?- pregunto Amy

-A la tele!- dijo Fira

Y el par de locas se tiraron a la television...

the end

NOTA: Creo que no quedo muy gracioso pero me gusto escribirlo, espero allán pasado un buen rato con esta historia, gracias por leerla 


End file.
